Strike Force Heroes 2016
Developers :Technology Games.Inc cooperation with Sky 9 games Release Date :7 October 2016 Consoles :PS4,IOS,PC Tagline :"The Heroes Return." Genre :Third Person Shooter Rating :Teen (16+) "What an appreciation we work with a company that made my childhood games." William Stogol Appreciation to Sky 9 Games. Strike Force Heroes 2016 also known as Strike Force Heroes2 ''was a direct sequel of the Strike Force Heroes series.First,this was meant to be another idea based on it.But when it was posted on the Facebook wall,unknowingly someone replied : ''"Need Help?" And it is by Juicetin and Edisonr that makes some of the games the lead creator play in the past. Synopsis The Game takes place in the ending of Strike Force Heroes 2 where the scientist was revealed as one of the Globex member.Even worse,the founder.Now,with The Rookie (you are the protagonist) make a machine that revives the Strike Force Heroes members Alpha and Beta,now they are ready for action against Globex again and with the help of new recruits,the Charlie Team. Gameplay It might be Strike Force Heroes.But the game works like Zynga's Respawnables.Each characters or classes have their own ability.And also shareable weapons for each class.There are some powerups with pictures like the one in Raze 2 flash game. Characters Alpha Team (Strike Force Heroes 1) *Toad (Medic) *Riggs (Commando) *Bull (Tank) *Shadow (Assassin) Beta Team (Strike Force Heroes 2) *Nathan (Engineer) *Dex (Mercenary) *West (General) *Jyn (Sniper) *Tower (Juggernaut) Charlie Team (Strike Force Heroes 2016) *Jake (Soldier) *Brock (Distruptor) *Eddy (Scout) *Peter (Stealth) *Daniel (Super Soldier) *Jason (Heavy) Unlockable Characters They are unlockable.And some is OUT OF THE GAME!Most are from flash games. *Globex Leader (SFH 1 and 2) *Scientist (SFH 1 and 2) *J.Rockit (Raze 2) *Cpt.Biggs (Raze 2) *Andy Law (Crazy Flasher) *Pig (Crazy Flasher) *Vic (Days 2 die) *Scout (Team Fortress.Although there is already a Scout in the game) *Pyro (Team Fortress) New Weapons Every Weapons from the first original games will appear Melee *Golf Club *Katar *Brass Knuckles *Butter Knife (Although so it is already present in SFH 1) *Flame Sword *Wakizashi *Nodachi *Mace *Wrecking Ball Firearms *AK 47S *AK 5 *Heckler and Koch G11 *Steyr ACR *EMERK *FN F2000 *FX 05 Xiuhcoatl *Howa Type 89 *INSAS *PVAR Rifle *XCR *Remington 870 *Ithaca Model 35 *Benelli M4 *Winchester M97 *Browning A5 *Colt Python *Scattergun *Mossberg 500 *Steyr TMP *Sawed Of Shotgun *H & K Fabarm FP6 *Mauser 98 *Mauser Pistol *Hurricane Gun *Knight's Armament PDW *P90 *Electric Shield *Heckler And Koch MP7 *Electric Uzi *Plasma Minigun (Plazma Burst 2015 Neo or XCOM: The Last Stand reference) *M404A Pulse Rifle (From Aliens) *Plasma Rifle *Static Shield Maps Also all original maps will return in a new name.Here is the list of new maps. *Fury Strikes *Training Base *Military Base *Underground Lair *Volcanic Rim (Street fighter Reference) *Rocket Silo *Village Carnage *Clown Carnival *Jungle Trap Trivia *The only weapon that hasn't been increased is the LMG variants and Rocket Launchers. *The Massive weapon list combined with the original weapons of SFH 1 & 2 makes this game a game with the most weapons ever created by Sky 9 and TGI to date. Category:TGI Category:PS4 Games Category:PC Games Category:IOS games Category:2016 video games